You Never Know
by KHCrazy
Summary: This story WILL NOT CONTINUE. I'm sorry to all my loyal story-followers but this story is discontinued due to my illiteracy.
1. Chapter 1

(Xion POV)

"Really Mom?" I asked. "I liked it in the World That Never Was," I told her. "Then you'll love it in Radiant Gardens," Mom said. "I had a life there!" I said. "I know, honey, but ever since your father died, I've been a mess," she told me. My mom was Larxene. I heard a sigh next to me. "Who wanted him around? He was a total girl!" My older brother Riku said. Yes, my father was Marluxia. Scary, I know, but I didn't choose him. "Riku! Stop talking about your father that way!" The platinum blonde woman said. Her antennae-like strands of hair swayed in the open top of the black convertible. Calming down a little, she said, "You are going to meet your new father. I've already met him, of course. His name is Terra Vine. He is 26, and he has a son and a daughter. His son is a dirty blonde headed senior, like you Riku (I hope you didn't get the wrong message there, Riku's hair is a pale silver, not dirty blonde), and his name is Ven, formally Ventus. I hope you can find a friend in him. As for his daughter, she has about the same length hair as you, Xi, and it is periwinkle blue. Her name is Aqua, and she is in 9th grade, like you Xion. I've been told by Terra that she is the sweetest thing on Earth. You should see them in the day, if not in your classes," Larxene said.

I sighed and continued to pout as I looked out the convertible windows. There was a lightning storm headed this way, and my mother seemed to enjoy it. The world was quickly flying by as we passed several cars on the interstate. Raindrops began to fall as we'd struck our 2nd hour on what seemed like an endless journey. Larxene felt the raindrops pounding on our heads and put the roof up. I reached into my red and golden backpack and pulled out my black laptop. I opened it up. Riku leaned over and looked at my desktop picture. It was me, Roxas, and Axel. We were eating out favorite type of ice cream (Sea-salt to be exact) and we were pushing each other and being goofy. A tear strolled down my cheek as I remembered the times we'd had together. Riku reached over and wiped the tear from my pale face. I looked up into his icy blue eyes. "It's fine," He smiled, instantly reassuring me that things would be fine after all. I opened up Internet Explorer and in the search bar: .com and pressed enter. In the little search box, I typed in: Aqua Vine from Radiant Gardens and pressed enter. I clicked on the images section and up came gazillions of pictures of a teenage girl with short, periwinkle hair. What I saw in one of the photos surprised me. Aqua was kneeling down, and she posed with dust kicked up all around her feet. She was holding a Keyblade. It was beautiful, but it looked old and loved. Riku looked over from his own laptop and whistled. "Who is that?" he asked, and then looked at the captions: **Aqua Vine poses for photo shoot with Keyblade.**

Riku smiled. "Hey, that's Aqua!" he said. I looked over Riku's shoulder. "What are you searching?" I asked. "Huh? Oh," Riku laughed. "I'm searching up Ven. I wondered how he looked," He said as he turned his laptop on his knees to show me. Ventus looked identical to my buddy Roxas, who had spiky dirty blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. I didn't know how I would handle not seeing him as Roxy. I stopped gaping at Ven and went back to looking at pictures of Aqua. I scrolled down and saw Aqua holding three Lucky Charms, all of them was Paopu fruit, and one was green, one was blue, and one was yellow-orange. "Hmmm," I said, investigating YouTube. I typed in the box: Aqua Vine, and searched. I saw a series of videos come up. Some were titled 'Aqua stars in Birth by Sleep' and 'Aqua Vine interview'. That interested me, so I clicked on it. The periwinkle headed said, "I think that Aqua is a sweet character, I mean, she sticks up for her friends, and this has just been really fun to film. Ven and Terra and I; we're close, I mean _really_ close. We're family," She said_._ The reporter then said, "Do you actually have a Keyblade?" The interviewer asked. Aqua's eyes darted every which way as they then settled in a place near her gloved hand. "I'm Master Aqua, Keyblade Wielder," she said quietly. The video ended with a close-up view of Aqua's lovely blue eyes veiled with heavy mascara. I huffed half-heartedly and closed the laptop. "I wonder…" I started. "…If she's really that nice," I wondered. The sky was growing darker as the stars began to show themselves. After trying to find constellations (But failing epically), I curled in a ball and fell asleep.

(Riku POV)

I watched Xion drift off into dreamland and wondered what she was dreaming about. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, like a good big brother, and I looked up at our mother. She was keeping her eyes on the road, but looking occasionally at the rear view mirror to see me and Xion. I eventually got tired and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of how the Vines' would act toward us.

I awoke when the sun swept sleep clean off of my face. The roof of the convertible was down, letting in the sweet scents of berries and mint plants. Larxene saw me and said, "Oh, Riku, you're awake. This is your new home, Radiant Gardens," she smiled. I gasped I disbelief. "T-this? This is our new home?" I asked. She looked into the rear view mirror and inhaled deeply. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked. I nodded, and Larxene looked over a sea of roses. "Marluxia would've loved it here," she sighed. "106, 106…" she started muttering. I looked at the sign as we turned. It was 'Rosemill Lane' I crossed my arms. _Pretty,_ I thought. As we entered the shade of an evergreen tree, Xion awoke. "Hey Riku," she smiled. "Hey kid," I said as I leaned down. "This is our new city. Don't ya love it?" I asked. "Y-yeah," Xion stuttered. Her eyes overlooked the evergreen trees and everything that made a movement. "Ah, here we go, 106," Larxene said as she made a turn to go up a steep driveway. There were poppies and daisies framing the driveway. It was for great scenery, I guess. Then we saw the house. The house was huge (not mansion big, though)! The driveway flattened out as we saw a two car garage. "We're here!" Larxene said excitedly. Her high heels clopped on the pavement as she got out of the car. The blonde was in a slimming black dress that fell down to her feet. She had on a necklace that was the Organization XIII sign. Xion and I were cautiously waiting in the car until Terra answered the door. He smiled and hugged Larxene. He looked at her curiously. I read his lips. He said, "Larxene, I thought you said you were bringing children," he asked.

"I did," she said. "They're in the car," she said. "C'mon Xi," I said. Xion nodded and we climbed out of the car, backpacks slung over our shoulders. Larxene smiled. "There you are," she said. From underneath Xion's raven bangs, I saw her oceanic blue eyes carefully scan Terra. He had a piece of golden armor on his left shoulder and a metal red glove on.

He had on a grey short sleeve turtleneck and there were two red straps running from his shoulders and ending at his hips. It made an 'X'. He had on beige pants that were creased, and it looked like a skirt. I heard Xion giggle. She pressed her hand to her mouth as she made a faint snorting sound. I didn't blame her; he did look kind of goofy in that getup. My icy eyes darted from him to the floor to Xion. The house was nice; the floors paved with expensive wood and the walls painted an exotic blue. There were also carpeted rooms; the carpets the color of coconut milk. The kitchen was unexplainable. There were glass cases of table sets, and there was a black-and-silver-speckled granite countertop. There was a stove that was stainless steel and it looked expensive, like the rest of the house. There was a matching microwave directly above it. _I'm gonna love it here,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

(Xion POV)

"C'mon Xion! Get up!" My mother growled. "You'll be late for school!"

I grunted and sat up on my bed. I stretched awkwardly. There wasn't a uniform, so I put on my black tank top and black shorts. To top it off, I put on a grey jacket. I went and knocked on Riku's door.

"Hey Riku, are you up?" I asked. I heard nothing but silence. I heard someone clear their throat. I whirled around and saw my periwinkle stepsister smiling sweetly.

"Hey Aqua," I said. She pressed her hand to her chest. "You know me?" she asked.

"Yeah," I admitted. "I googled you," I said. I decided not to ask her about the Keyblade thingy... It seemed a little _too _early for that. I heard the door that led into Riku's room unlock. He jumped to see me and Aqua standing here. Riku unfolded his arms from his usual position folded across his chest so I could embrace him in a brotherly/sisterly hug.

Walking the stairs together made the empty feeling inside me lessen. We sat at the table. I sat across from Terra. After about 30 minutes of waiting, Ven called, "Mush mush! The bus is here!"

I skittered down the stairs, flame backpack slung over my shoulder. I had butterflies looping in my stomach.

I sat next to Riku on the bus. He wore his Organization XIII cloak with his blindfold. I dunno why, but I guess he didn't want anyone looking at his charming blue eyes. There was one particular girl eyeing us. She had green eyes, A pink half dress on with her zipper zipped up at an appropriate length. She had a sleeveless/strapless white shirt on and shoulder length red hair. She elbowed a girl next to her. Her face looked as pale as the white, knee length dress she was wearing. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and she was sketching.

"Kai! You messed up my drawing!" She exclaimed, examining the ruined picture.

"Forget about that Namine!" the redhead girl scoffed. "Look at the new kid. Y'know, the one with the silver hair?" She said. Namine looked over at Riku, and they had a silent conversation.

As I got out of the bus, Kairi and Namine didn't _glance_ at my brother, they _stared_ at my brother, and It made me feel uncomfortable. Riku and I walked up to the front desk. There was a lady of about 20 years old typing on a computer. She looked sweet, with mahogany hair that was plaited down her back, and a pink bow styled on the back of her head. Her name tag said **Aerith Gainsborough** I couldn't see what she was wearing.

"Ms. Gainsborough?" Riku asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We're the new students, Xion Swift and Riku Swift?" Riku said.

"Ah," she said to herself, and scrolled down on her computer. "Aha!" she said, clasping her hands together. She handed us each a sheet of paper. "These are your schedules. Wait right here," She said as she picked up a phone. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something. I need Kairi Hikaru to come to the front office. Okay, bye,"

"Riku, your guide will be Kairi. She should be here in a moment." Ms. Gainsborough said, and she picked up the phone again. "Yes, Mrs. Rafter, I need Aqua Vine to the front office, thank you," she said and hung up.

"Xion, your guide will be Aqua," she said, then added, "have a nice day at school!" Kairi came speeding down, then flattening down her dress as she approached Riku, then prepped for like 30 seconds before Ms. Ganisborough said, "You look, fine, dear,"

She smiled, and locked her arm in Riku's He looked confused, but went along with it.

Aqua came down quickly, also. Her expression changed from worry to excitement. "Hi, Xi!" she said. "Well, we have all classes together," she said looking at my schedule. "Let's go."

I looked at my schedule:

_1st Period - Social Studies with Mrs. Rafter_

_2nd Period - Spanish with Senora Kittell_

_3rd Period - Math with Mr. Jackson_

_4th Period - Science with Mrs. Chase_

_5th Period - English with Mr. Leonheart_

_6th Period - Gym with Mr. Strife_

* * *

(Riku POV)

Yep. I was totally being tortured. Kairi was:

a) Dragging me around.

b) Arms locked together

and

c) Making me call her 'Kai'.

I wanted to pull my hair out in Spanish with Senor Fernandez. She was STARING at me. Like a lovesick lovebird.

At lunch I escaped from Kairi's wrath, and found Xion and Aqua.

"How's your classes been?" My little sister asked.

"Just peachy," I remarked sarcastically, and she laughed.

"You know that girl on the bus?" I asked, and she nodded. "She's acting like I'm her boyfriend, and plus she's showing me off. She isn't giving me a break! I'm like a walking tourist attraction!"

Well after a few more agonizing hours of school, We were dismissed to the bus. Kairi kicked Namine off so I could sit with her, but I told her I'd promised to sit with Xion, and I think Kairi got the wrong idea.

When we got home, mom asked how school was, and I said, "It SUCKED. Worst day EVER!"

Xion saw me storm up to my room.

I'd locked my door. "Riku?" she asked. I didn't answer. I just wanted to be alone. I really did hate to turn down my little worry wart of a sister, though. She loved me, and I loved her. She was worried about me, I could tell. I just wanted to be alone right now. After about 15 minutes, I heard a sigh. "I'm sorry, Riku," she said, and I heard her walk down to her room.

"I'm sorry, Xion," I apologized as I opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

(Xion POV)

I was worried about my brother. Last night, he totally exploded. He never does that. I saw him at breakfast, and he looked fine, just a little pale. "Mornin' Riku," I smiled, and he returned it.

"Morning Xi," he grinned broadly, but I could tell it wasn't genuine. There was a lot more things swarming his mind. Probably Kairi, how much he hated high school, y'know, that stuff?

Aqua came down, still in her white nightgown. It looked silky, and beautiful all the same. I'd never seen her without makeup, and she still looked really pretty.

After breakfast but before the bus came, I got a Sharpie and wrote: **Skype Axel and Roxas after school today** on my hand. Ven called us to the front door, and mom told Riku and me to have a good day. See? Larxene isn't so cold-hearted after all.

On the bus, Kairi spotted us. Or Riku. "Move over Newbie," she snapped, and she pushed me onto the gum-infested floor. We went over a bump, and I was banged onto the floor. Suddenly, a random student piped up. "Hey! Look at that FREAK on the ground!" and he cracked up. I'd been bullied before, but this was plain embarrassing. A boy with spiky brown hair strictly told them all to stop, and they did, except for a few snickers. He kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern cloaking his voice like a tablecloth veils a table.

"Oh," I laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries. No need to worry about the newbie," I sighed.

"Sora," he introduced.

"Xion," I returned, stretching out my hand, and he took my shake.

"I think Kairi's fallen for your brother, Xion," he said, supporting me when a wheel got stuck in a pothole.

"Ha, I've noticed," I sneered sarcastically, balancing myself.

"Kairi! Get the HECK away from me!" Riku yelled.

"Riku, sweetie? What's up?" she asked.

"What's UP?" he yelled. He was loosing his icy cool with her. I quickly ran in front of Riku.

"Please stop!" I whimpered.

"Sure," he said, "Anything for my best little sister!" he laughed ruffling up my hair playfully. I flattened back my hair, and said to Kairi, "Excuse me," and slid past her, snuggling into Riku's black cloak.

"Nam, make room!" she demanded, and the small senior desperately tried to make room between she and a friend.

At school, I was walking around with Aqua, and then it suddenly became silent, and silence is golden in this high school. A pathway was cleared, and a trio of girls walked up. The one in the front was dressed like a fashionista. First of all, she had unusual hair. It was blonde, with red and orange streaks. It feathered out like my father's. Her outfit was exquisite, and hard to describe. The next one had a volleyball under her wing, and a volleyball jersey on. She had a volleyball barrette stuck neatly in her silky black hair. The last one had blue hair in a, with spiked up bangs. She was kicking a soccer ball around, and then she kicked it into her hands.

"Who're they?" I asked.

"Oh, just 3 of the most popular girls in school; Xanthi, the one in the front, Rixsus, the one with the volleyball, and Spearox, the one with the soccer ball," she said to me. Luckily they turned a corner, and the ominous silence ceased.

In Mr. Leonheart's class, I spied Sora sitting right in front of me. It was free time, and he was talking with one of his buds. He turned around when I cleared my throat. He styled a broad grin when he saw me. "Sora." I said. "This is weird, but I'd like to know your last name," I said.

"Sure. Name's Leonheart. Sora Leonheart." he said.

"Oh, so your Mr. Leonheart's son?" I asked.

"Yup, and between you and me, he probably shouldn't be teaching English. In that government test we have to take, we'll probably all get F's. He's really a computer wizard-nerd. If he were gonna make a test, it would be questions like: 'Why are there two shift keys on a keyboard?'" Sora said, making a perfectly stupid imitation of Mr. Leonheart's voice.

I laughed, and Aqua looked over at me and smiled.

* * *

(Riku POV)

Yes. I slapped Kairi. She was biting at my nerves, and she'd just snapped the last one.

"Kairi! You are acting like a baby that wants their mother!" I said.

"Why don't you just slap me?" she asked defensively.

"Okay!" I said eagerly, but sarcastically. I ran my hand across her cheek as I heard a clapping noise, then a dramatic thud on the ground. Looking down, I saw Namine and Olette kneeling down to help Kairi. She stood up, face red with fury.

"WE ARE OVER!" she screamed, and slapped me across the face with the same force. I didn't even flinch.

When I got home, mom asked, "School?"

"Worse than yesterday," I said, and that was it.

"Oh, Riku," Mom sighed as I walked up the stairs miserably.


	4. Chapter 4

**My mooshkin buddy Jillian helped me write this. She hates Xion. Hurr... :/ Well crap. Whatevs. You can't change the world. She LOVES Cloud, though. Never will she stop loving him! (only until she gets a boyfriend, though lol. Cloud'll like, be thrown off a cliff or something. D: )**

**~~~~~KHCrazy~~~~~ **

* * *

(Xion POV)

OK. Mr. Strife flippin' HATES me! Sora tries so hard to protect me, so hard, but Cloud is a slab of concrete, and I was being crushed under the pressure. Tears would well up in my eyes as the teacher embarrassed in front of the class. Mr. Strife was so rude. His wife/girlfriend would call, and he would sit and listen to the voice message, and, eventually, he would drop his phone is the toilet because he's so sick of hearing her voice. Mr. Strife is SUCH a mooshkin (A mooshkin is a german cow, lol)! He would always find something wrong with what I was doing, and he made me sit in the corner for the rest of the period. Sora wouldn't try to interfere, because if you tick Mr. Strife off, he will personally give you a swirly. I would run to my big brother at the end of the day. But I don't. I should talk to Principal Fair. Y'know I should probably ask for him to be fired. FIRED, I tell you! But then again, I would HATE to get into trouble with Mr. Strife. I mean, I saw my friend Selphie get dunked in the toilet! I guess he was trained for that type of work, though. The only time I've seen him be genuinely nice is when he was talking to Xanthi, Spearox, and Rixsus. Oh, and one time, I got detention for not being able to complete 20 pushups, but Spearox did seven, and she was just fine! Oh, well in just the couple of days I've been here already made friends with Spearox. Maybe if i got closer to her I could hit a soft spot in Mr. Strife. God, that would be AWESOME! My brother also was one of the few students or even people that Mr. Strife didn't yell at. That was probably because Mr. Strife couldn't find any thing wrong with him.

"Hey, Xion. How was 6th period?" Spearox asked when she ran up to me.

We were both waiting for our transportation outside the gym doors.

" The same as usual." I answered

"Aww, dont worry it'll get better. Mr. Strife was hard on me when I first showed up. I even got a few swirlies." she assured me. " Well I have to go."

She ducked into the back of a car that had pulled up and drove off.

"Hey Xion ready to go?" I turned around to follow my brother to his car.

* * *

(Riku POV)

"Hey kiddo," I said as Xion climbed into my black Mustang (I just got it for my birthday because I got my driver's permit the day before. Best birthday present ever, right?) . "Get any swirlies today?" I teased.

"Riku!" she scowled, but answered my question. "No... Nor do I want any," she said. We soon go home, and my mom was delighted to see me happy. Do you know why I was happy? Because Xion had just told me about this really sweet girl in her gym class named Spearox, and once I got to know her, I was going to ask her out...

* * *

**Ok, I am REALLY sorry the Riku chapter is so short, I had to write another story, and so yeah. I'll try and get another chapter up here, soon enough, okay?**

**~~~~~KHCrazy~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**My other mooshkin buddy Kaitlin helped me write, what? The first paragraph, but I'm still going to give her credit. :3**

**

* * *

**

(Xion POV)

In Mr. Leonheart's class, I was miserable. Next period, I had Mr. Strife, and he was NOT in a good mood. A student had back-talked to him, and apparently another student stood up for her… I think it was Rixsus? So that really upset him.

Aqua noticed I was bummed. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked as I walked to my locker. I sighed.

"You didn't hear about Rixsus?"

"No, what?"

"Well, apparently, one of her friends back-talked Mr. Strife, and she stood up for them. It probably made him upset," I said. "She's going to Principal Fair's office on Monday," I said.

"Tsk, tsk," Aqua said, and she shut her locker so we could walk to gym together.

So we'd done exercises every single day for three weeks, and, oh my God, I couldn't barley walk. But, of course, he still expected us to stretch. I refused, and he stared me down. He grabbed my arm, and we walked into the bathroom, and into a stall. He grabbed my ankles, and flipped me upside down. I squealed and tried to pry his hands off of my ankles, but I couldn't.

"Mr. Strife, please…!" I stuttered, but he cut me off.

"Nah, ah, ah! Talk to the toilet bowl!" he said and dunked my head in the toilet. Thank God the toilet wasn't used! The feeling was horrible. Mr. Strife was smirking evilly. _Why can't I be like Xanthi, or Rixsus, or even Spearox?_ I thought. Soon he stood me up. My hair was flat, covering my eyes; my mascara was running down my cheeks, my eye shadow completely dissolved. There he went, laughing his emotionless butt off. I unlocked the bathroom stalls, and ran out the doors.

"Xion…" Aqua said as I ran into my stepsister's arms. She wrapped me in a tight hug. Everyone was laughing at me, like on the bus, except Sora couldn't be very supportive, this time. I stood up, and tried to act like nothing had happened. I stormed out of the doors, and walked to the front office. Mrs. Gainsborough stood abruptly, and asked, "Dear! What happened, Ms. Swift?" she exclaimed.

"Can you just get my brother so we can go home?" I asked miserably.

"Oh course!" she cried. She dialed Riku's sixth period teacher's number. "Yes, I need Riku for early dismissal, thank you!" She said. "Hun, Riku will be down in a minute, okay? I'm sorry," she apologized.

Riku came down in a moment. "Xion! What happened?" All I did was stare at him with my sad blue eyes. I wiped away some dribbling mascara and eyeliner. "Oh, Xi, I'm sorry!" he cried, and we walked out the front doors.

* * *

(Riku POV)

"I already told you!" Xion exclaimed. "My head was dunked in the toilet! I got a swirly!" My little sister sobbed. If we weren't so determined to get home, I would've pulled over and gone and given my beautiful little sister a huge hug, no matter how much mascara got on my yellow vest and white tee. She played with her hands, sniffling and trying to obliterate any signs of tears as we turned up our driveway. Terra worked from home, and Mom was a stay at home mom, but this was new for her, since she always did missions, rather than stay at home.

We opened the door, and Mom was doing dishes. She jumped as we opened the door. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "You two scared me," she complained.

"Sorry, Mom," I apologized.

"Ugh, why are you guys even home now? You're supposed to be home in, like, an hour or so, right?" My mom questioned

"Xion... She had a bad day," I explained.

"Xi," My mother said, her expression changing drastically. My sister's lip began to tremble, and she ran into my mother's arms. Terra got up from the other side of the room, and asked, "Larx, what's-" But he couldn't finish his sentence before Xion wrapped her arms around her stepfather. I heard her say after a few minutes, "I love you Dad," and she stopped clinging onto the family. She walked up to her room, and didn't even come down for supper. I was worried she was going anorexic, but it turns out she wasn't. The next morning she was up before any of us. When my mom got up, she was complaining: "Do I have to go to school on Monday?"

"Honey, they won't remember!" Mom argued, but Xion still went to school.

On Sunday, I was busy writing little love notes, and I made sure Mom didn't see.

_Spearox... You are the prettiest specimen I have ever observed... _I crumpled it up. Too sciency, NOT me.

_Spearox, you are so pretty, and your movements are so flashy and beautiful, like a bolt of lightning, brief and bright, and there isn't any way that anyone could dislike you!  
__ ~Anonymous_

_I was proud, and I would drop this note in Spearox's locker on Monday. _

_

* * *

_

**Heh heh... This could turn into a hilarious story! Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, hi peoples! THIS chapter is kind of a summary of why Rixsus got into the principal's office. My buddy Kaitlin (A.K.A BrunoTheWolf –or- TheAxelFangirl13) wrote basically this whole chapter, up until Xanthi's POV, so you go Kaitlin, you go! OK I am open to anyone writing chapters for THIS story ONLY. The requirements are: a) It needs to be relevant, b) It needs to be appropriate {No cuss words, and no inappropriate detailed scenes} c) It can't be someone totally random ****EXAMPES:**** OC's, Anyone who I haven't mentioned. ****PEOPLE YOU CAN DO:**** Xion and Riku in the same chapter, Xion first, Riku second, Rixsus and Xanthi, doesn't matter what order, Xanthi and Spearox, doesn't matter what order, and Spearox and Rixsus. **

* * *

(Rixsus POV)

I sat, arms folded, in a bench in the front of Zack's office. My long bangs softly fell onto my long eyelashes. My knee high converse shoes began to tap at a catchy tune stuck in my head (Omaha Mall lol), as my mind replayed the incident that brought me where I was now. Ugh.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

"Now, class, you must performfor my enjoyment and a class grade, two hundred pushups. In three…two…one…Go!" Mr. Strife yelled at us and blew his stupid little whistle. I began to do the pushups with ease, but there was a girl beside me who was struggling to just do one. I looked at her and whispered,

"Are you okay?"

She widened her eyes to the size of saucers, and looked at me like I was and alien. "Whoa…y-you're Rixsus! Wow!" she smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrow and opened my mouth to talk, but Mr. Strife's voice yelled, "You too! Namine! Stop distracting Rixsus and put some actual effort into those pushups, termite! Or you'll get a you-know-what from you-know-who!"

I put my head back down and thankfully my bangs covered my rolling eyes. Namine gasped (It sounded almost like she was having an asthma attack), and fell on her face. I stopped; I was almost done, when everyone was almost at twenty. "Namine, right?" I asked, my fingerless gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! NAMINE!" I heard Stupid Strife bark at us again. He began to march over. "You know the consequences, Miss Namine. Now, you-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, standing up, face to face with him. His eyes widened.

"Rixsus…"

"NO! Be quiet! Why are you so flipping MEAN? What did they o to you, huh? Just because you're the older and stronger doesn't mean you can just give us SWIRLIES, God! Seriously, you're supposed to be the responsible, fair, adult, and you abuse us! How DARE you—" Suddenly, I saw a hand move to my face and I heard a loud SMACK. I fell right on my butt, and touched my left cheek, surprised tears trickling down my face. I saw a dot of blood on my finger, from my cheek! That little…well, let's keep this story g-rated, huh? Mr. Strife's face was bright red with rage.

"TO…Principal Fair's! NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I pushed myself up, and purposely shoved him with my shoulder, and slammed the door hard on the way out.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

I sighed and lifted my hand back to my cheek. Thank God me and Zack are related... or I'd be a goner by now. My office visits had become more frequent by now. I just... got more rebellious. I, honestly, broke every dress code rule. I had on a sleeveless grey jacket with a sleeveless grey jacket with a tight, long sleeve black shirt with a really old scarf wrapped around my neck. I had on the skinniest jeans possible with knee high converse shoes. Not to mention a big old butt-load of accessories! Anyways, Zack opened the door, and upon seeing me, he sighed. "Come on in," He said, and opened the door more widely. Some people mistook me and Zack for cousins. We had the same soft, black hair, and the same blue eyes that were apparently "electrifying", as my aunt said. Anyways, I took my usual seat in my usual seat in front of my cousin.

"What did you do this time?" Zack asked, and i replied by saying "I back talked Mr. Strife 'cause he's supposed to be the fair, responsible, ad-" I was going to go into another rant, but Zack asked, "What happened?"

My hand flew back to my cheek, "Uh, n-nothing!" But the stare with his mako blue eyes made me blurt out the whole story; fast as an auctioneer.

"OK, so I'll talk with Cloud, and you go to 5th period," He told me, and I walked out the door so I could do so. I saw the new girl in the hall, walking to her 5th period. I really didn't like her. From Spearox, I had been told that Xion was just a girl whose trying to fit in. I thought the girl was just trying to get attention...

* * *

**Hi, sorry it's only one POV, I was too lazy to write Xanthi's lol. Review please! :)**


End file.
